


Silk Ropes

by HardStansOnly



Series: roped into it [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Hypersensitivity sucks, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sensory Overload, Woochan to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: Minho gets sensory overloaded sometimes. Today it's too much to stay at practice so Chan and Woojin cook him dinner.





	Silk Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who suffers from sensory overload quite a bit lemme tell you it suuuucks. Yo Google how do I get me a mans like Chan and Woojin??? - S

Minho could feel the telltale signs of overload hitting him. The music in the music studio was too loud and the lights seemed extra bright but they had a ton of work to do and he didn't want to have to hold up their progress. As the day went on instead of it wearing off everything became more acute until even the sound of his own breathing became painful. Minho had been able to finish the last bit of choreo but as soon as the music stop he ran to the bathroom curling into the corner unable to handle any more stimuli. Already his skin hurt and the ringing in his ears was so loud he couldn't process anything beyond the pain. 

“Minho?” Chan walked into the bathroom and he let out a whimper of pain covering his ears. “You should have said something earlier.” Chan turned off the light before walking over to Minho as quietly as he could.

“Can I go home?” Minho whispered voice thick with tears.

“Of course. Stay here for a few. Me and Woojin will get your stuff and come get you when the car is here okay?” Chan pressed a kiss to the top of Minho’s head. “I'll make sure no one comes in here until we leave.” Minho didn't really want Chan to leave him but if it meant he he would be able to go home he'd suffer alone a little longer. “I'll come get you soon.” Chan kissed the top of his head again before walking out. Minho felt himself relax by degrees the longer he sat in the dark. The ringing in his ears had dulled to a low buzz and his skin no longer felt cold and clammy. 

“Minho?” Woojin softly called behind the door. “I'm coming in okay.” Minho winced at the light coming through but it was no near as painful as it had been before. “The car is going to be here soon. Do you think you can stand?” Minho stood up slowly before wrapping his arms around Woojin.

“I'm sorry.” 

“Don’t be.” Woojin rubbed calming circles on his back. “We all have bad days. We're human.”

“You don’t.” Minho tried to ignore the anxiety clawing its way back in making him feel guilty and defective.

“Of course I do. But unlike you and Chan I don't let it get this bad.” Woojin nuzzled the top of his head. “Well aside from those two weeks I was a grumpy bastard.” Woojin could feel Minho's smile. “C’mon let's get you home.”

“You don’t have to leave. I can go alone.” The guilt was coming back. They were going to miss practice because he couldn't get it together.

“Absolutely not.” Woojin laced their fingers together. “Me and Chan are going with you. I never let Chan deal with this alone when he gets this bad and neither of us are going to let you.” Minho almost cried in relief. He didn't want to be alone. Walking outside the bathroom Chan had all their bags and held out a bucket hat and sunglasses.

“It’s still really bright out. Let me put these on you and if you need to close your eyes we can lead you.” Chan was out to make him cry too. Once both items were on Chan grabbed his other hand and he let them lead him outside. Chan had been right. The sun hit his eyes like knives and Minho’s whole body flinched violently. “It's okay Minnie.” Chan had stepped close and was whispering. “Keep your eyes closed and we'll take care of you okay.” Minho nodded weakly. Chan stayed close and whispered praises as the moved forward. “You're doing so good Minnie. Just a few more steps and we’ll be at the car.” Once in the car Minho buried his face into Chan’s shoulder but kept his hand laced together with Woojin's. “We’re home Minnie. Woojin is going to take you into the house while I get our stuff okay?” Minho squeezed his hand. “You're doing so good for us.” Chan pressed a kiss to his hand.

“You ready Minnie? Keep your eyes closed until we get inside. I got you.” Woojin gently lead him out the car and into the house. “You did so good. I'm really proud of you.”

“Thank you.” Minho felt tears forming again. “Can...Can you come lay down with me?”

“Of course Minnie.” Woojin motioned for Chan to come but he smiled and shook his head before pointing to the kitchen. Walking into the room Minho stripped his clothes off before rummaging in the drawers to find his soft pajamas that he'd gotten specifically for days when his skin was hypersensitive. Woojin changed into a pair of flannel bottoms and a soft shirt before climbing onto the bed and spooning the smaller man. “Close your eyes Minnie. It’s okay.” After the draining day Minho let himself relax in Woojin's arms quickly falling asleep. 

***

Chan watched the two walk down the hallway with a fond smile. He knew Minho needed Woojin right now. Woojin was the rock of Stray Kids. Solid. Stable. Endlessly patient. Chan had been in love with him the moment he met the quiet man. Woojin had been more reserved but after nearly a year he asked Chan to be his boyfriend. Chan cried because, well, Chan was a crier and had convinced himself Woojin was too good for him. The first time they kissed Chan also cried but Woojin never made fun of him for it. Never treated him like he was less for having a soft heart. Even after the hospital scare Woojin never pushed more than necessary.

The memory of waking up alone in the hospital was not a good one. He kept asking for Woojin but the doctors wouldn't let him even make a call and they kept him so doped up that Chan kept slipping into English when talking which only pissed the doctors off more. By the time he made it home Chan just wanted to curl up into his boyfriend’s arms but that was denied to him too. The two weeks apart had cracked so deep into the foundation of Chan's world that by the time Minho stepped in Chan was convinced he'd ruined everything and was contemplating leaving. He wouldn't be able to stay if Woojin hated him. He should have known better. They'd spent a long time talking the morning after the fight and when Woojin backed him against the sink to kiss him Chan was able to breathe again for the first time since he had collapsed.

The next thing they'd talked about was Minho's offer. Neither were particularly surprised that the sneaky brat had found them out but what did surprise them was the offer. They both trusted Minho. The younger man had proven on multiple occasions that while being a little shit he was a good friend and kept their secrets. They talked about it several times before approaching Minho who looked unfairly cute when he blushed and stuttered. Which came to another discussion. Did they want a third? 

Yes. Yes they did. Now it was just a matter of wooing him. But first Chan had promised him dinner.

***

Miho slowly woke up to the smell of food and light conversation. Woojin’s arms were still wrapped around him and Chan was petting his hair. 

“How are you feeling Minnie?” Woojin placed a kiss behind his ear.

“Better.” Minho sighed happily. His headache was gone and his skin didn't hurt nearly as much. “Thank you for this.” 

“Anytime Minnie.” Chan tapped his nose. “Do you think you can eat?” Minho nodded earning him a kiss from their leader and a kiss to the shoulder from Woojin. “C'mon I made us dinner.” Minho felt warm as he was lead to the kitchen. Along the way he received more kisses from both men until he felt nearly drunk on their affections. As Chan put their food on plates Woojin peppered Minho's neck with kisses getting bursts of laughter from him. Chan felt his heart swell at the sight. He really hoped Minho wanted them as much as they wanted him. “Time to eat.”

“C'mon. Channie made bibimbap for us.” Woojin kissed his lips and lead him to the table. The conversation flowed easily between the three. Throwing a glance at Chan and getting a nod in return Woojin took the leap. “Minho.” Woojin grabbed his hand. “We want to date you.”

“You what?” Minho was startled and pulled his hand away. After a moment he added “C'mon guys that's a mean joke.” All the warm feelings felt as if had been ripped away. He knew he'd made some tasteless jokes before but this was mean and it hurt.

“It's not a joke.” Woojin reached for him again but let the hand drop trying to give Minho space. “We've talked about. A lot. If you're not interested we won't be upset and if you need time to think about it we understand.”

“You actually want me?” Minho's voice was small and both hyungs heard the vulnerability in it.

“We do Minnie.” Chan had to stop himself from wrapping his arms around the younger. “We really really do.”

“Okay.” the word was whispered “I want to try this.” Chan immediately pulled him out of the chair and into a hug. Woojin smiled from his chair before getting up and hugging Minho from behind. “Are you crying Chan?” Minho looked panicked.

“I'm happy Minnie.” Chan smiled “I'm happy that you want us.”

“Oh my god you are the softest bitch.” Both Chan and Woojin laughed as Minho hugged Chan tighter. “I like it when you call me Minnie.” Minho spoke into Chan’s shoulder.

“Yeah?” Woojin dropped his arms so he could slide his hands under the hem of Minho’s shirt and caress the warm skin there. “You like being our Minnie?” a nod. “Does this hurt? Touching you right now?”

“Not really but if unless you got silk scarves I can't do any ropes which is a pity. I'd love to be tied down right about now.” Minho sighed 

“We do.” Chan whispered into his ear.

“I'd like to thank both god and jesus.” Minho grabbed Chan’s to kiss him before turning his head to kiss Woojin. “So you boys looking for a good time?”

“Your nerves are too shot for sex no matter what you say.” Woojin gave him another kiss. “But if you're a good boy, and I know you are, I'll tie you up.”

“Please.” Minho looked at Chan with his best puppy eyes. The Aussie smiled back.

“He did say please Woojin.” Chan ran a hand through the dark hair. “I think that's the first time he's ever said please to be honest.” Minho stuck his tongue out. 

“C'mon let's go tie up Minnie. The pink is going to look so pretty on him.” The trio made their way back to the room and Minho let Chan undress him with gentle movements as Woojin retrieved the new set of silk scarves they'd gotten shortly after the hospital incident. “Lay on the bed for me.” Woojin instructed and giving Chan one last kiss Minho obeyed. “Arms above your head Minnie.” Done. “Good boy. So good for us.” Minho preened at Woojin's praise and the older began to tie the silk around his wrists before attaching them to the headboard. Woojin and Chan laid of either side of him with their hands slowly caressing his body. “What's your tap out?” Woojin asked. Minho knocked on the head board once, paused for a moment, then twice in quick succession. “Good boy. So good.” Woojin praised before taking Minho’s mouth in a kiss.

“Woojin is a good kisser isn't he?” Chan couldn't help but praise his oldest lover. “Open your mouth Minnie.” Minho parted his lips and Woojin slid his tongue in to map out his mouth. “Fuck you two are so beautiful together.” the words sounded far away as Minho tried to keep up with Woojin. Chan was wrong Woojin wasn’t a good kisser. He was a phenomenal one. By the time Woojin pulled back to let him breathe Minho was breathing heavily and a little dazed. “How you doing Minnie?”

“I'd be better of you kissed me.” Big brown eyes looked up at Chan and how the fuck was he supposed to say no to that? Chan leaned down to pick up where Woojin had left off and Minho hummed content. After a half hour Woojin undid the scarves but the three remained in the bed for hours slowly kissing one another until they fell asleep still wrapped up in each other.

***

Changbin's phone pinged a message. 

Lee Felix: You owe me a tub of ice cream. Attached was a picture of the three oldest sleeping on Chan and Woojin's bed and a set of scarves still tied to the headboard

Seo Changbin: I should have known better. What flavor?

Lee Felix: Strawberry. It tastes like victory.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/


End file.
